Harry Potter and the heir to hogwarts
by Slytherinking123
Summary: What if Harry left Privet drive at 9 years of age and was trained in the afterlife by the founders of Hogwarts before coming back to life and taking his life back for him to control
1. Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this universe. I will not be making any money from this.**

**Chapter 1:Ginny Weasley**

Harry was sitting in his cupboard, waiting for his broken arm to heal. He was nine years old, and this was not the first time the spiders had to bandage him up due to the beatings given to him by Dudley and Vernon, while Aunt Petunia laughed menacingly. That was when he got given a letter. It just appeared on his lap.

_Mr Harry James Potter_

_I am an ancestor way up your family tree, and I would like to help you._

_You can overpower these muggles and live your own life, be free. Let me just get this straight - you're a wizard. If you say the word merlin, you will be transported to me and every year in my world is a millisecond in your world so don't worry about your Uncle._

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He thought he may as well say it, because if he is a wizard then he will be better, and if not then nothing will happen.

"Merlin…" he whispered, and disappeared.

A second later in our world, Harry appeared in Diagon Alley under a glamour charm. He went to Gringotts bank, gave them a drop of his blood to prove it was him, and got some galleons out of his vault. He was about to leave, when he saw a girl around a year younger than him, who had flaming red hair and was crying, she looked lost.

"Hello," Harry said calmly. "Are you alright? What's your name?"

"My name is G- Ginny Weasley and I'm fine, I can probably work it out."

"Tell me," Harry said, "I can help you."

She reluctantly agreed. "I know this sounds stupid, but my brother called me a wingty stroppy no-good piece of dirt. You see, my mum always told me stories about Harry Potter and told me loads of good stuff, so I want to marry him and I don't think he will even tolerate me. I am just an idiotic girl!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Harry muttered, before pulling her into a corner and taking the glamour charm off.

"You… you're Harry Potter!" Ginny yelled. Harry nodded, and cast his glamour charm back on.

"Yes, I am and you are the only friendly person I have ever met, any one else I knew was my Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin, who beat me and made me a slave I literally had to call them all Master or Mistress."

"They beat you!" Ginny asked incredulously

He took Ginny with him to get some supplies, their first stop was Knockturn Alley to get fifty or so house elves. He offered every house elf pay, but none of them accepted it. The house elf he put in charge was named Shyrrick. After that, he gave one of his elves enough money to buy him clothes, but told the elf they were not being set free. He then got a white owl named Hedwig.

It was then that him and Ginny spotted the other Weasleys, who Ginny had told him were getting the twins the supplies they needed for their first year at Hogwarts. Their were eight other than Ginny, but only seven were their. From what Ginny told him, the one glaring at him like he was inferior was Ron, the two laughing and joking around were Fred and George, the one that looked all serious was Percy, the one that looked the calmest was Charlie, the large woman judging him was her mother, and the one smiling warmly at him and beaming was Bill, Ginny's favourite.

Harry strolled over and Ginny started talking to her mother, "Mum this is Harr- Hugo, Hugo Wright. He has been looking after me while he did his shopping until we found you," She said, and Harry decided to ignore the fact that Percy, Ron, and Molly were glaring at a quiet promise to Ginny that he would write letters, Harry apparated away. He really was glad the founders taught him how to do it.

"WHERE DID YOU GO SLAVE!" Vernon yelled, punching Harry round the face with each syllable. "NO ONE HAS COOKED OUR BLOODY DINNER YET! IF IT'S NOT DONE IN TEN MINUTES YOU WILL WISH WE COULD BE BoTHERED TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"As to where I've been, I have been to get some clothes."

"YOU THIEF YOU STOLE OUR MONEY TO BUY CLOTHES! NOW!" Vernon spat in his face.

"No, I bought it with galleons, sickles, and knuts," Harry said calmly. Uncle Vernon paled.

"You're lying!" Dudley yelled.

"Shyrrick!" Harry yelled, and at the same time clipping his fingers. His house elf appeared, and Harry's finger snap had made a huge hole in the ground. Harry ordered Shyrrick to find all the dust and dirt in the house and dump it in the pit. After doing this, Harry raised his hand and the Dursleys were glued to the ceiling, and then Harry laughed.

"You will be stuck there one day for each bone you broke, one day for each chore I did, and one day for each time you locked me in the cupboard, goodnight," and with that, Harry apparated back to Gringotts to get the keys to one of his family's old houses. He was on top of the world, however Albus Dumbledore was not, he noticed the wards had broken at Privet Drive


	2. The Potter Household and Hogwarts Expres

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I be making money from this. Most things in this belong to J.K but I own the story**

**Chapter 2: The Potter mansion and sorting ceremony**

Harry went to Gringotts and went to the Potter family vault to get the key and location of one of the Potter's biggest mansions. It was easily the most secure, even if you knew where it was you couldn't enter without permission.

Harry looked round the house, there were twenty enormous bedrooms, five toilets not including private one's, thirty lounges and three kitchens. Harry picked a bedroom that had a red and gold, king-sized bed bearing the words 'We are Potters, we are wizards, we are mighty'.

Harry went outside and was awed that he had a quidditch pitch next to a magical reserve. In his reserve he had five hippogriffs, two Hungarian horntails one male, one female, and a phoenix. His phoenix was named Spark, and he bonded with it to make it truly his. He also bowed to each hippogriff to show it respect, and spent hours bonding to gain the trust of the horntails.

The next day, he sent Ginny a letter and asked Shyrrif to watch the house to make sure Ginny is the only one to see the letter. He popped back at around midday with a worried look on his face.

"Master Harry, Ginny got the letter but her mum saw it and spanked her for having a letter from Harrold, your alias, and she ripped the letter up," he said, nervous for what his master's reaction would be.

"Thank you, I have not had lunch yet I will be back soon. You and the other food elves will cook lunch, and sit at the table ready to eat with me for when I get back," Harry said trying to remain calm, before apparating away.

Harry arrived in Ginny's room at the burrow, she was crying on her bed.

"H-Harry? Why are you here?" She sniffed. He explained what his house elf told him and asked her if she was alright. She nodded.

"I've got an idea," Harry said, picking up his wand. He walked up to Ginny's window and waved it at Ron, turning his hair pink. He then disarmed Mrs Weasley and threw her wand down at Ron. An amused Harry and Ginny watched as Mrs Weasley screeched at Ron for playing with her wand. Charlie, who had been tending the chickens, looked up at Ginny's window knowingly. Harry left the burrow, promising Ginny to visit often.

Harry visited every week, and it was like that for the next two years. It got to the point where Ginny was only weaker than Harry, but no one else she knew. That was what brought Harry to Hogwarts, as he was the heir to it he could apparate in, and he was securing Ginny a place in the school a year early so she'd be in a year with him. He apparated straight into a locked room, which had a book and quill noting each student going to Hogwarts the upcoming year.

Harry was at the station, bored out of his mind. He had recently been adding physical workout to his daily exercise, and decided to drop on the floor and do 500 pushups. By the time Ginny got there, he had been doing challenges set by the muggles to do with weightlifting and was making money from them. She ran up to him and hugged him, screaming in joy.

"Let's go!" she said, and dragged him through the barrier.

They found a compartment, and started talking. They thought it couldn't go better, but they were wrong. About an hour into the ride, Ron Weasley strolled in like he owned the place.

"Hi Potter, come with me and do not sit with her, she is a crybaby she should be ridiculed by the wizarding wo-" Harry punched him full on round the face and he fell to the ground. With a lazy flick of his wand, he sent Ron flying out the carriage and into the wall of the opposite one. Later on, a boy named Draco Malfoy came in, and told Harry roughly the same thing as Ron did. Harry turned his hair pink like he did to Ron all those years ago, and yelled at the student body to come look at him, everyone looked and he got ridiculed more than he had ever before. That was when a bushy haired girl came in and Harry could tell by the way she walked she thought she was the smartest.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"My name is Harry Potter, this is Ginny Weasley and as for the toad, _accio,_" the toad zoomed to his hands and Hermione demanded that he told her how to do that, he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're Harry Potter? I have read all the books about you, have you?"

"He hates those books. Multiple of them insisted that he killed a dragon at the age of ten. He is a protector of dragons, and he was seven when the book came out," Ginny started politely, but it turned into a snarl when Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust. Hermione pulled Neville into the compartment and she sat down, whereas Neville asked politely if he could sit before doing so.

"Granger, get out. Neville feel free to stay as you are not only kind but also polite enough to actually ask if you can come in," Harry said, growling at Hermione. She left in a huff, and Neville gave Harry a small smile and started to look out the window.

When they got off the train, a huge man that Harry suspected to be half-giant yelled "Firs' years! Over her firs' years!" All of them followed him to a boathouse, where they had to get four to a boat. Harry, Ginny, and Neville got in a boat near the back after everyone else got in their boats so they wouldn't have to have a fourth person. As they got to Hogwarts, everyone was passing rumours of how they would get sorted. Harry whispered what they had to do to Neville and Ginny, and they both sighed with relief. As they went into the hall, Harry cast a spell to change the order of the names on the list for the sorting, making sure he's after Ginny. Ginny got on the hat third, and she was on it for around five seconds when it yelled Gryffindor to the hall. Next would be Harry.

"_Ahh, yes. Mr Potter, you fit equally into each house, I will allow you to pick."_

"Gryffindor," Harry muttered, and the hat yelled it out to the hall.

Harry spent the feast laughing with Ginny, Neville, Fred, and George. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who tried to get in his mind. He forced Dumbledore out within a second. He then tried Ginny, he was about to get passed her small wards when… Charging from the distance in Ginny's mind, Harry forced him out.

Harry and Ginny made their way to the common room. They both decided that they would wake up at 5 to do their morning workout and get breakfast at 7. They bid each other goodnight and went to their dorms and slept to the morning.


	3. Troll in the dungeon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I be making money from this. Most things in this belong to J.K but I own the story**

**Chapter 3: Troll in the dungeons**

Harry and Ginny went into the great hall, happy at how much workout Harry managed to get done. They got to the hall at 6 instead of 7 like they intended, but they didn't mind much because when they finished eating they started talking to Professor Mcgonagall about the lessons they had, and about Hogwarts in general. When they got handed their timetables, they realised they had Mcgonagall first, followed by Snape, Sprout, Flitwick and Quirrell.

Harry and Ginny were both able to turn their matchstick into a needle on their first time in transfiguration, and after whispering something to Neville, he was able to do it to.

Hermione raised her hand, "Miss! Harry must have cheated!"

"And why do you say that miss Granger?"

"Well, he got in first try then whispered something to eville and he could suddenly do it as well," Hermione replied.

"Mr Potter, I doubt you cheated so I apologize for this but what did you say to Mr Longbottom?"

"I just said 'keep trying you can do it,' he is an exceptionally good wizard he just needs help with confidence,"Harry said honestly, the whole class other than Ron was glaring at Hermione. Mcgonagall took five points off of Gryffindor for Hermione, and added five points to Harry for Doing it first try, the same for Ginny, and then another five to Harry for helping Neville, amd three for Neville for doing it second try.

Next was potions, with Professor Snape.

"Mr Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked.

"They make the draught of living death sir," Harry replied calmly.

"Where would you look if I told you to get me a bezoar?"

"The throat of a goat, sir."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, also known as aconite." Snape hid his surprise well.

"Well, you aren't just a name after all," Snape sneered. Harry made the potion perfectly with half the lesson left, and Ginny finished ten minutes later. They even stopped Neville from blowing up his cauldron.

After the lesson it was break, and Harry told Ginny to meet him on the grounds whilst he stays behind to have a word with Snape. He strolled up to the desk and Snape glared.

"I'm not my father."

"What?" Snape asked curiously.

"I am not an arrogant bully like my father but I am not my mother either. I am my own person and I would appreciate if you treat me as such," and with that, he walked out of the classroom.

Harry, Ginny, and Neville did phenomenally at herbology, charms,and defense against the dark arts, but to everyone's surprise, Snape came to talk to Harry at dinner.

"Mr Potter, I apologise for not doing this earlier but five points for correctly answering the questions, five for helping mr Longbottom, and five for the discussion after class," Snape said, and, surprising everyone even more, he curled his lips into a slight smile.

The next day when Harry and Ginny finished breakfast at 6, they talked with all four heads of houses.

"Ahh... yes, I quite agree with that one," Flitwick laughed.

"Professor, when will we be doing wingardium leviosa because I find the theory interesting, but I know it all, so does Gin, and Neville knows most of it," Harry asked Flitwick.

"Well, I am sorry to say we will not be doing it till Halloween, but I can promise you that after that, we will be doing practicals every other lesson," Flitwick replied.

It was Halloween, and Harry, Ginny, and Neville were all on their way to charms. After Professor Flitwick gave them instructions, the trio did it on their first try. Hermione spent the rest of the lesson glaring at them, and she got points taken off gryffindor for not focusing on her work. Hermione was about to barge into Harry in the corridor, but he could see it coming and pretended to tie his shoe up and she came crashing into him, and she forced him to go to Mcgonagall's office.

The professor saw them coming and sighed.

"Why are you two in my office?"

"Well, Harry randomly stopped in the corridor and I crashed into him."

"Professor, she was about to barge into me, ask any of the gryffindors in our class they will agree, and I stopped to tie my shoelaces."

"Miss Granger, you have a weeks detention with Filch and thirty points from gryffindor, if you keep this up you will be forbidden to go near him."

They were all eating happily at the Halloween feast, when quirrell came barging in to the room yelling "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" and fainted.

"Alright everyone, go to your dorms," Dumbledore said.

"No!" Harry ordered. "The slytherin dorm is in the dungeons where the troll is, professors find the troll, students stay with me, Professor Snape, I need to have a word before you leave."

Dumbledore was enraged to see that everyone was following his orders and staying in the great hall, but he also left with the teachers.

"Professor, you might notice Professor Faint-a-lot is no longer on the ground, or even in the room," Harry muttered to Snape, who nodded and sped to the third floor corridor.

**A/N: I will try to update this daily, however I can't make any promises**


	4. Teachers favourite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and don't make money from this**

**Chapter four: Teacher's favourite**

Harry was on his way to the headmasters office, he had just been with Ginny, Fred, and George, who he approved of, as the twins weren't bad.

"Ahh, young Harry, I would like to ask you why you took control over the school at the trolls attack last night," Dumbledore said in his usual grandfatherly voice.

"Well, I clearly needed to, as the whole school was safer after following my instructions," Harry said, "and have you ever bonded with fawkes properly? Because it doesn't look like it." Harry walked over to Fawkess, and bonded with him, and then explained to Dumbledore that he could not do anything about it because you can't legally own a phoenix, and then he flamed away to Gryffindor tower.

"I can't believe you really stole fawkes Harry!" Fred yelled out laughing, to which Hermione came over glaring.

"You stole his phoenix? You will be expelled finally, and I will be the best at Hogwarts!" she said.

"Firstly, Ginny has better grades then you, secondly, you can't own a phoenix as they are as smart as humans. Shyrrif!" Harry said, and shyrrif popped in to take Fawkes to the Potter mansion.

"You have a house elf! Free him now I bet he hates working for you! I WILL FORCE HIM TO BE FREE!" Hermione yelled, and the elf started crying and hid behind Harry's legs, the whole common room glared at her. The elf, after calming down, went back home and looked after the animals there.

"What's your problem!" Ginny yelled at her.

"My problem is he's a slave!"

"A slave is someone who's forced to work, did he look forced to you? He's happy and Harry's treating him nicely so what's your problem? You saw that Harry was willing to pay him but he didn't want it."

"It's still not right!" Hermione shouted.

"So Hermione," Fred said, raising to his feet.

"You're saying," George said, doing the same.

"That his happiness"

"Doesn't matter"

"Because it's not the same"

"As your definition"

"OF RIGHT!" they yelled the last part, which shocked the whole common room to see them angry.

"THEY'RE BRAINWASHED!" Hermione yelled.

"So the obvious thing to do is tell them that they are living life wrong and terrify them when they disagree," Harry retorted as he also stood up. 2You don't care about them, you just aren't happy they don't agree with your every opinion. GROW UP! The world isn't as simple as your books tell you." And with that, the four walked out of the common room leaving a confused Ron and an enraged Hermione.

"Professor, Harry stole headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix, and he also has fifty house elves he should be punished," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I do have the elves, but they like work and Hermione scared one of them to the point they started crying, she tried to force it to be free. And to the phoenix, Dumbledore never actually bonded with it, and you can't legally own a phoenix. I explained all this to her last night, ask any Gryffindor."

"Is this true? Meet me in my office after class for detention."

The heads of houses were all in the headmasters office waiting for him to arrive for the staff meeting about first years, they eventually decided to start without him.

"Well, let's start of with the worst students," Mcgonagall started, "For me that would be Ronald, Hermione, and Draco."

"Agreed, they never pay attention in class," Flitwick said.

"Yes, and miss Granger spends every lesson trying to outdo Harry," Sprout added.

"And Ronald and Draco don't seem to study a day in their life," Snape finished.

"Perhaps we should talk about the good students?" Dumbledore said, coing in.

"For me, that would be Harry, Ginny, and Neville," Mcgonagall said.

"Agreed, they are always the first to finish the work," Sprout said.

"And Neville is good, just needs encouragement every now and again," Flitwick chimed in.

"If anyone attacks or upsets Potter, they'll have me to deal with," Snape growled, all the professors agreed. Dumbledore was not having a good week, he had found out that Ron and Hermione had failed to make Harry a servant of the light.

It was christmas, and after being convinced by Ginny and the twins, Harry took of the tracking charms on the jumper Molly got him, and put it on. The four then met up with Neville, and Harry remembered about the cloak the founders gave him and took them to see it. Every time Harry wanted it on, he had to pretend to pull a hood onto his head and then he could disguise himself however he wanted, or he could turn invisible.

The five of them opened their presents, Ron had gotten each of them chocolate frogs, and was annoyed when they hadn't thought to give him anything. Harry had gotten another invisibility cloak than belonged to his father, which he let Ginny have as he already have one. Fred and George gave harry a t-shirt that said 'Little Prongslet' on it, as he had told them about his relation to the marauders, and they got Ginny a diary that changes to whatever colour she desires. She then changed it to green, and went out of her way to tell them it had nothing to do with Harry's eyes.


	5. The Philoserpher's Stone

**Chapter 5: philosopher's stone**

Harry went to his second match of quidditch for the year, and caught the snitch before either team could even pick up the quaffle. He then went to visit Hagrid, who let slip about someone called Nicholas Flamel. Harry found out who it was within a week, and was ready to go after the stone to stop voldemort from returning.

Harry and Ginny set off, and they easily conjured three giant balls for fluffy to play with. Harry then dived down the trapdoor, and used bluebell flames to get rid of the devil's snare, and Ginny then jumped and used a cushioning charm. They then went into a room and it had lots of flying keys, Harry summoned the correct one and then they went through to a room with a gigantic chess set. Harry won the game in a few turns, and then they were in a room with a potions puzzle. Harry just decided to drink the one that's half empty and Ginny waited while he went through. Harry then looked through the mirror before Quirrell noticed him, and felt the stone in his pocket, so he pulled it out.

"Hello Quirrell, can I have a word with your master voldemort?" Harry asked, laughing.

Quirrell whipped round, and instantly took his turban off.

"Hello Potter, give me the stone," Voldemort demanded

.No thanks Tommy Boy, I'd rather do… this!" Harry said calmly, smashing the stone in his fist. Voldemort let out a scream, and made Quirrell charge towards the boy, and Harry touched him, and it burned him up.

Voldemort's spirit flew at Harry, fortunately he dodged it. At that point, backup came in the form of staff, the twins, and Ginny. All of them looked immensely impressed at Harry, except Dumbledore who tried his best not to look mad. Harry suspected it was because he destroyed the stone. After an insisted checkup from Madame Pomfrey, he spent a while living his days happily, everyone knew exactly what happened, and Harry's real friends stopped people from bothering him. Ron claimed he saved Harry's life, but everyone knew to ignore him by now. Harry was doing his best to avoid Dumbledore, until he forced him to stay at the leaving feast after. Harry insisted that the heads of houses stay as well.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, forcing an overly-pronounced twinkle to be in his eye, "Where will you be this summer?"

"Oh, probably something to eat, then I will go home."

"Where is your home Harry?" Dumbledore asked, not noticing, or perhaps ignoring, the looks of the professors to his side.

"Somewhere safe and secure," Harry insisted, "I'm sorry headmaster, but it won't stay that way if I tell people, I haven't even told my best friends… yet."

"But what if I need to contact you?"

"You can owl me, my wards will redirect it to an undetectable letter box that only my elves can open, it's impossible to find it," Dumbledore, ignoring the impressed looks the professors gave Harry, continued.

"Harry, return to your relatives and I will ensure you are safe as I will reinstall the blood wards."

"No thank you," he replied calmly, although he and the professors were silently shouting hundreds of curse words, that if repeated could result in their immediate expulsion or, in the staffs case, getting fred. "I enjoy my home, my elves are my family, and I would rather die than return to the muggles."

"But Harry," Dumbledore insisted.

"No sir," Harry interrupted. "I hate those muggles, and I can see that maybe you want to protect me, but you are just a headmaster and you trying to make me live somewhere, or even talking about something other than school with me, without my request could get you fired, good day, Fawkes!" All the professors in the room were finding it hard not to laugh as Dumbledore grimaced at the reminder of his old pet.

On the train, Harry and Ginny found a compartment, temporarily being joined by the twins before they left to see Lee Jordan. Harry and Ginny talked about their plans to deal with the trio of idiots, first was Ron who invited himself to sit down.

"Hey Harry," he greeted enthusiastically, ignoring Ginny, "Mum said you're going to come to my house, you will like hanging out with me."

"I don't really want to come, but I suppose I can hang out with Gin and the twins, so sure."

"About that, the twins are only good for a laugh, and Ginny is just an annoying git, not to mention she's a girl." Ginny smiled, knowing Harry's plan.

"I have someone who will disagree with you," Harry said, his lips curved into a smile.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"This guy," Harry said, before a giant spider leapt on Ron's lap, making him run out screaming in a high pitched voice.

"How long before that turns back into your old quill?" Ginny managed between laughs.

"About an hour," Harry responded. Next was Malfoy, so Harry quickly cast a voice changing spell on himself

"Hello Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"Hello Malfoy," Harry responded with a sneer identical to Malfoys.

"What"" Draco blurted out. "Think you're-"

"Funny Potter?" Harry finished, still in Malfoy's voice.

"You'd better stop this Potter, or-"

"My father will hear about this," Harry interrupted, silently casting a charm behind his back. Draco prepared to respond with a witty retort.

"My father will hear about this," Draco said, and after a moment realising that wasn't what he wanted to say. "My father will hear about this! My father will hear about this?" Draco screamed it one last time before running away. Fortunately for the two, they were sitting so they didn't fall over from laughter.

"What's so funny?" a familiar voice asked, the two looked up to see Hermione looking at them disapprovingly.

"Nothing," the two said at the same time, laughing again.

"Listen Harry," Hermione said, sitting opposite him and next to Ginny, making her feel uncomfortable. "You are going to invite me to your house for the whole summer," the laughter stopped as the two were genuinely confused

"Why would i do that? I haven't even invited Ginny yet."

"You will invite me because you need me, I am the only one as intelligent as you."

"I am sitting right here," Ginny added.

"That's willing to," Hermione corrected. "You will invite me round so I can free your elves and use your library. Come on Harry, it is the best possible outcome.," Harry and Ginny could've sworn that she was batting her eyelashes.

"Ginny, do you agree that bossy people that think they are the smartest despite being the third best in our year?" Harry asked, ignoring Hermione. Ginny nodded, and Hermione stormed out.

Harry went to a restaurant he owned, and decided to get something to eat. He was surprised to see the Dursleys, and a muggle with them interviewing Vernon for a job. Harry quickly told them why Vernon would be bad, and left before the Dursleys would start a scene.


End file.
